narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorame Uchiha
| beast = | nature = Yang Release Wind Release | jutsu = | tools = Shuriken Kunai Sword }} is a Anbu operative of Konohagakure. A full-blooded member of the village's storied if not infamous Uchiha Clan, the woman is noted to have incurred her own share of infamy despite her young age. Nevertheless, she carefully toes the line between hatred and love, looking for a logical reason to protect a village that cast out her own. Yet guiltily grateful that she wasn't among the bodies found. Nonetheless, Sora finds few that she can relate to on a meaningful level; the uniqueness of her family's situation and the careful exorcising of her emotions eliminated such potential. Thus she drifts along in the purposeless manner of her background; not to be seen by the regular populace while unwittingly contributing to their continued good health and safety. A thankless task that feels emptier with each passing day. A former captain within the Root organization, she served as a prized soldier of Danzō, who proved eager to take the Uchiha under his wing. Quickly understanding that she was a blank canvas ready to be painted however he wished. That she already had the foundation for what he sought proved to be a cherry on top. Regardless, she began to live for the group even as she was traumatized by her clan's extermination. Eventually she would break her silence to a fellow Root-nin, a regular sparring partner that Sora would grow close to. Becoming good friends with the capacity for much more, opening up in a way that showed the flashes of a recovery. Alas, fate is a cruel and heartless entity, snatching away this soul in front of her very eyes. Returning her to flashbacks of lifeless bodies hitting the floor, blood spraying from corpses as those hated eyes looked down upon her. How ironic that which she despised would become her own. An evolution of ocular prowess that would leave several men slain as she held the broken body of her other half. Upon her return to the village, she would fully immerse herself in the unethical faction. Cold, heartless and efficient, burying her rage and depression with existential pondering and objectively completion. Only to have the rug pulled out from under her with Danzō's death. Though placed in the Anbu Black Ops, the subsequent victory in the Fourth War and Sasuke's reunion with the village proved too much for her to bear. Feeling betrayed that he could embrace those that had cast them out. She would subsequently abandon her post on a non-descript evening, fading into the shadows. Eager to leave behind that place of wretched disposition. Background A complex history that many find difficult to understand. Yet when unveiled in the form of a tale, it takes on a simplistic quality. Playing upon greeds and vices while a simple pawn grew into a magnificent queen. Though her heart remained troubled throughout the progress of such affairs. Sorame was but a child during the last days of the Uchiha, a hyper 5 year old who's harmless appearance belied a terrifyingly epic potential. A thoroughbred with centuries of Uchiha lineage to boot, her pedigree was unquestioned nor were her relations to the clan; no one would mistake for something else; should her chakra not already give away her bloodline disposition. Like many gifted youth, her parents elected to enroll her in the academy at a young age, acting upon the same ambition their displayed. Noting that her chakra had an undeniable presence that bloomed into a magnificent splendor. One would not be remiss in noting that her family hoped their daughter's growing prowess would catch the eye of Fugaku and presumably his younger son Sasuke. Creating a match that could strengthen internal ties while furthering the clan's agenda with powerful offspring sometime in the future. Sorame cared for none of that however, content to play with her shurikenjutsu alongside deliberately honed ninjutsu. Consequently, Sasuke's mother would be one Sorame's earliest teachers of the former art, having displayed an exceptional aptitude while finding a kindred spirit in the spunky girl. Though neither realized just how numbered their days were; an acquaintance that would surely end before it could truly begin. arose from its slumber and overtook their land. Uchiha murdered left and right by one of their own. It was clear that few could even consider themselves capable of standing against him in a typical fight, never mind one that infused such genjutsu mastery. While chaos reigned through the compound, Sorame ate with her family; a recently christened genin at the age of 7. The girl was telling her parents and siblings in exhaustive detail what was to happen on her upcoming mission, Sora's first. They laughed after her excitement, capable of ignoring the anarchy for the time being, tuning out the sound of their kin being slaughtered. Nevertheless, eventually her parents felt unease creep in. Sending their children away to hide in the confines of their home as they faced the menace seeking to arrive at their doorstep. From their vantage point, all they heard were the sounds of a scuffle before the callous thud of bodies hitting the floor. Despite Sorame and her eldest brother's best attempts, the rest of the family rushed to their parent's side. He and Sora followed close behind only to witness the survivors meet the same fate as their parents. With a cry he rushed forward, brandishing a kunai and shuriken before stopping dead upon seeing their executor. His moment of hesitancy allowed Itachi to subdue him permanently. Her eyes watered as she watched her family left in a disgraceful heap. Backing away from the murder scene, her gaze was marred by the same red as the killer. Disbelief present in Sorame's mind as her world was snatched away from her in an instant. Turning tail before running blindly out of the compound. Perhaps opportunistically, the madness of the world provided a temporary cover for her escape. Though tempted to chase after her personally, Itachi prioritized completing the massacre, hence he spared only a clone for the graceless murder of the child. Though he gave strict orders for the body to be brought back to the compound and given a proper burial. It was only expected that the pacifist in him would speak one more time. Notably the process was terrifying for the young girl as she crashed blindly through the thickets, her speed and elusiveness increasing as her body adapted to the newly awakened Sharingan. The mental stress of seeing her entire life butchered forcing it a subevolution as it appeared in two tomoe form instead one. She continued making her way, losing ground as Itachi's greater experience and skill made the game of cat and mouse easy for him. Perhaps she would have been able to face him in the future, accumulating enough strength and aptitude to go toe to toe with the prodigy of prodigies in her clan. Yet the genin appeared to have run out of time. Only to watch the clone dissipate before her very eyes. Several Root shinobi emerged from various directions as the defeated copy disappeared. As ordered by Danzō, they were overseeing the Uchiha compound, ready to commence a slaughter should their leader wish it. Yet this little girl was alive against all odds. The sensors of the squad could feel the pulsating strength of the young kunoichi's chakra, on equal footing with her extended family's best. Seeing the child as a blank slate while noting the lifelessness in her cursed gaze, they ultimately decided to bring her to Danzō, noting his fascination with the Uchiha. Upon being placed in front of the man, he recognized her. Noting Sorame as one of the clan's child prodigies with the potential to equal some of its finest given time. Thus he chose to mold her into one of his captains, a strong kunoichi that could easily surpass his previous attempts and stand side by side with his organization had to offer. Notably, for the first few years of her tutelage the Sora remained mute. Unable to speak after all the horrors that she had witnessed. Though she remained a studious pupil, quickly mastering the nuances of chakra control in preparation for the undertaking of the medicinal arts. Sorame's inability to utter a single word served as a strengthening factor for her dōjutsu, manifesting the eye at a full three tomoe. Danzō's regiment proved extremely strict if not outright insane, combining several subjects all meant to contribute to her overall versatility. Increasing the potential returns that the Root leader could derive from her. Besides teaching her everything he could potentially offer, the man began to coax her out of the shell she had built around herself. He planned on inserting her into society once more as a chess piece designed to allow him to keep an eye of the . Thus it was imperative that Sora regain at least some semblance of emotion. While initially not succeeding in convincing her to speak, he at least managed her retaining some livelihood. At the very minimum she lost her robotic temperament. A minor victory that grew as he brought individuals to speak to Sorame. Ultimately the only thing that broke her code of silence was training with a young man of Root. Exchanging fists and dueling with blades allowed him to see the pain she was harboring from the night. No amount of erasure could clear that up yet she continue to sift through the emotional content, maintaining her sanity through various activities such as the one they had just completed. Sora stated simply, "Let's do that again." So they did. Conversation didn't come easily, but there was a content silence that existed in between thoughts given voice. A purpose was born once more. The two of them would spar regularly following that affair, discussing the most obscure and meaningless subjects; yet Sorame loved every moment of it. The smile she graced her partner with after end of each simulation was breathtaking; it made the whole thing worth it for him. The young man knew that she had a long way to go when it came to recovery, but that this was definitely progress. She would slowly reach out to others when in more casual settings, making small talk to normalize the situation. Danzō chose to overlook this, recognizing the ties that she would build could serve as a key for unlocking a higher power; indeed it was in his best interest that Sorame did so. Thus he quietly encouraged her growing relationship with the Root-nin, recognizing that they would soon become something akin to lovers. For though he encouraged emotion wiping, Dan realized some emotional content could bring forth a powerful loyalty. Thus he regularly had the two work together on missions for the sake of strengthening that bond. While noting that they indeed had excellent chemistry, completing missions at an astounding success rate. Sora for her part remained greatly enthusiastic when with her significant other, recovering some of the hyperactivity that she possessed in her childhood. Interestingly enough, she noted how each mission was incrementally harder than the previous, signaling both a growing trust in their abilities as a individual and as a team. Nevertheless, it gave So an opportunity to utilize the abilities she had garnered in her time as a Root-nin. Having full awakened her base level Sharingan, she took utilizing its various properties for a variety of purposes. Though a test was not far in the offing. Crushed. It appears daring to dream only results in frivolous enterprise. Her note of the incremental increase in difficulty was apparently pointless. For their next task was deceptively simple. Infiltration and escaping with valuable information proved to be the only requirement. The two would set off for the nation where this was to occur; the neighboring Land of Grass. Gathering the knowledge necessary was mere child's play for the two of them; her deductive skills and Sharingan alongside his talent for peerless social interaction making the whole process astoundingly easy. Having retrieved all that was necessary they prepared for the trek home, sending ahead news of their impending return. Taking quick precautions, they would leave under the cover of night, looking to put as many miles on the clock as possible, allowing them to cross the border into Fire Country sooner rather than later. However, they would meet an ambush squad upon their arrival. Initially, they proved more than a match for the group, their crafty and analytical minds allowing for the defeat of several. But it appeared that information they had stole (largely pertaining to a specific Box of Bliss) warranted quite a few shinobi sent their way. Alas, they would be put on the defensive. The constant activation of her Sharingan proved daunting at times for Sora as she continued to ward away Kusa's anbu. Only for a daunting sword to charge in from her blindside. Ready to skewer her. Alas, the individual holding the weapon thought they were successful; blood was indeed coating the blade. However, it belonged to Sora's compatriot. The one she had befriended, perhaps even fallen in love with. She turned to see him hacking up blood, the blade still buried in his body. The Kusa anbu began backing away as they saw the shock and pain register in her expression. Moreover, the other forces were blown back by the chakra upsurge, the sight of the soon to be deceased lover imprinted in her gaze. Sorame screamed as a protector formed around her being. Growing larger as it leveled the environment. Protect and kill. Kill to protect. Protect to kill. Those two words continued rearranging themselves in her mind as she wreaked havoc upon the dwindling forces. Many pursued escape; they would find copies of Sorame waiting to kill them. The foolish few went after her construct, using very methods in an attempt to breach the guardian. They would find themselves broken beneath her arms. She felt strangely invigorated as her body adapted to the ocular prowess; though uncomfortable at times it was something that felt entirely natural. A conqueror; it felt good to use these eyes. Sora would come to a rest as the last assailant was snapped in two. Looking around, she would see that the landscape was obliterated because of her tactics. Taking the deceased Root-nin within her arms, tears would roll down her cheeks. Another one of her beloved people snatched away by the malevolent grasp of fate. She hated it. As the towering construct faded from view, Sorame stood, her heart closed once more. Locked shut before the key was destroyed. Placing the dead body on her back, she would trudge the several hundred miles that remained, stopping occasionally for water basic necessities. Resolving to never let emotions take hold of her again. Even as her psyche shrouded itself in negativity. Upon reaching a Root base, she would dump the decaying body off, robotically stating identification as her eyes remained fuzzy. Only then did she realize that her Sharingan was still activated after all that time, her stupor preventing the young woman from recognizing a small fact. No wonder they looked at her oddly; though perhaps her bedraggled state had something to do with it. Nevertheless, she would drag herself to the coordinate drop off, handing over all that they had gathered during their mission before falling face-first onto a nearby bed. Dazed and confused for the time being as she tried to recuperate. Perhaps succeeding physically, though remaining a work in progress in mentally. Personality must have felt guilty forcing such an execution that he decided to spare the one of his most valuable pawns despite her ties to that group. Though I wonder if I share anything of value with them anymore. Besides these cursed eyes of course.|Sorame's melancholy demeanor & brooding thoughts.}} Perhaps the most notable feature of Sorame is her unabashed existentialism, prone to rather deep if not troubling observations. Having suffered several tragedies in her life, Sora regularly walks the fine line of abhorrence and reverence, curious about what she owes a village that simply allowed her clan to be massacred. With the only reaction on their part coming in the form an elicited shrug if subliminal approval. The young woman has considered turning her back on the village and its people several times, though the idea of forsaking the few friendships she has in the world has proven sufficient for staying her hand. And somewhat guiltily Sora feels thankful for remaining alive, experiencing a world of peace that her family would never have the opportunity to experience. Nevertheless, she is shown to be a somber individual in most social settings, projecting a cautionary realism that makes her difficult to approach at times. Nevertheless, many make note of her beauty, concentrated particularly on the changing colors of her eyes, shown to be reflexive of mood; thus a brave few find the courage to strike up a conversation. Finding behind that wall of steel a tender heart that yearns for companionship. For it is truly those that earn her trust who hold the sway necessary to keep Sorame from drowning in the cyclical patterns of her own mind. Hence they grown to be critical to maintenance of her psyche, building it up at times when it seems like all will come crashing down. Rarely, the woman will smile when something brings her great joy. Such a sight is shown to transform the cold beauty into a magnificent warmth. It turns the budding philosopher into a figure of happiness that touches the hearts of those around her regardless of affiliation. The very act is shown to inspire courage in the hearts of cowards and strength in the weak; it is truly a transformative experience. Her closest confidants note that their shared goal is to revive this majestic affair for all to see, so that they can recognize Sora for who she truly is. The light given by this flame is noted to be her embodiment of the Will of Fire, contrasting sharply with her deeply pragmatic melancholy and probing line of questioning. When gracing those around her with such a gift, it unwittingly clears her sight, allowing her to recognize individuals for who they truly are while building a support system that she can draw upon in the future. Nevertheless, she is one that is truly loved in this very moment, responding likewise with her a reservoir of appreciation that can only be described as bottomless. It is noted to be a love that she never was able to completely express to her family before their untimely demise. Hence why it remains so full despite the passing years. Alas, such as awesome moment is fleeting in its existence, returning her to the depths of despair and confliction. Several question who will be the absolute reason that she can permanently arise from such hatred. Unaware that he is no longer of this world. Alas, her sentiment would only grow in its complexity with the passage of time. The death of Danzō uprooted her existence. While she felt no love for the diabolical man, the organization had become her life. She lacked any connections beyond the leftist group, which made her transition to the regular Anbu choppy. Having been cut off at the knees emotionally, she had difficulty understanding the components of friendship. Wallowing in her thoughts on a regular basis. However, this proved a dangerous place to reside, as the traumatic events appeared permanently etched in her mind. She would learn of Itachi's death, the key perpetrator of her family's demise. Such a confirmation put her Curse of Hatred at a loss, for what had fueled was properly deceased. Upon the fourth war's conclusion, she would learn the second individual who involved himself in the slaughter was also dead. A man by the name of Tobi, with whispers of Obito Uchiha. The treachery angered her further, realizing another clansmen had assisted in the hastening of their demise. Yet she could only feel emptiness upon such news; with the war won, celebrations occurred en masse. The one person that she could possibly relate to would soon immerse himself in a journey of redemption, before returning to Konoha and raising a family. Betrayal overwhelmed her psyche, she couldn't comprehend how these people so readily moved on, returning to normal life as if a war had not occurred. Sora felt numbing rage for the people that allowed her own to die, and for the one who robbed her of her revenge. Despondence seeped into her soul as she remained within the confines of loneliness. Her mind could no longer stomach this place, full of those who could forget the past so easily. The road so often traveled would become the only solution in her mind. Unable to control the dominant emotions she felt, crushing those who dare seek her out. Spiraling out of control in a sense as the Will of Fire faded from her personality. Nothing good was to come of it as far as she was concerned. Appearance A flowering beauty is perhaps the first thing that comes to mind when many take in Sorame for the first time. Her hair is shown to be soft as silk, cascading to the upper middle of her back; it's pigment reminiscent of the dark of night. Sora is shown to wear it down at every possible occasion, enjoying the feel of it tickling her back as she walks through the village. Matching it are eyes that appear as the color of onyx, though their true pigment is a distant olive green. Hinting at kaleidoscope origins that were inherited from her mother's side of the family. Her relatively long hair frames a heart-shaped face filled to the brim with a carefully practiced innocence; designed to make even the wariest of individuals ease up ever so slightly. Though rarely shown due to the woman's constantly brooding state, Sora is said to have a smile that is dazzling in function. Able to bring forth thoughts of hope in the most cynical of men. It's perhaps the sole remnant of a happy childhood. When off duty, she commonly adopts a simple yet elegant sundress, designed for versatility and a timelessness that makes it appropriate in any affair. It is noted to be a cool shade of azure, revealing blue flecks in her dark gaze while enrapturing the men and women alike. Very few are shown to resist such a look. Completing her attire are cinnamon colored sandals, fitted for both walking and running, reflecting her practical sentiment. As a Root-nin, her attire is shown to change in dramatic fashion. Elegance is replaced with stoicism. A skeptic pragmatism is present in the rustic browns and deep crimson that outline her variation of the Anbu uniform. Unlike the typical fare, the woman's upper clothing is shown to have sleeves and arm guards. Adorning the shoulders are lightweight pads for further protection though they are streamlined to have a minimal if nonexistent penalty on her speed and reflexes. Nevertheless, her trusty sword is shown to be always strapped to her side, having aided Sorame in escaping many life-threatening situations, honed for a sharpness consistent with hot knife cutting through butter. Her face is concealed by a white Anbu mask formed in the shape of a bird. Signifying her flexibility and aptitude in the art of shifty tactics. From the slits of her eye holes an everlasting glow of blood can be seen. Entrancing her opponents and adversaries as they fall into her trap time and time again. Her hair is shown to be a unremarkable shade of chestnut, purposefully altered for the sake of separation. Should the her facial guard be broken, one would find a pretty if plain face, one completely removed the enigmatic charms of her normal appearance. Nevertheless, she is shown to be completely unconcerned by such aesthetic notions, completely focused on the task at hand. One could argue that this appearance is composed of her business centric mood, completely against nonsensical jargon. Further maturity would take place in the subsequent years, as the young lady would embrace full womanhood. Reaching the statuesque height of 5'9, Sorame's hair would reach greater lengths, surpassing the middle of her back before reaching her waist. It retains a silky texture, while Sora utilizes a semi-hime cut to frame her face, with bangs covering her forehead. She no longer wears the shinobi uniform, instead adopting a white button down shirt that remains untucked, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Paired with these are black jeggings and midnight shaded boots, designed for function and speed. Her figure is has also grown, the woman attaining a pronounced yet well-contained bosom, accompanied by a magnificent rear end. Yet she ignores her effeminate charms, the woman's olive green gaze icy if not desolate. A window into a disturbed if not volatile soul, that her pupils are non-existent further signify such displeasure. Unhappy with this peaceful world, where everyone has forgotten the sins of those long gone while ignorant of those still suffering. Abilities Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Bukijutsu Shurikenjutsu Kenjutsu Trivia *According to the databook(s): :*Sorame's hobbies are existential pondering and defining her place in the world. She also likes to meditate and read in her spare time. :*Kurumi's wishes to fight , , Kurami and other assorted Uchiha members. The woman hopes to derive some sense of belonging from confrontations with her kin. :*Kurumi's favorite foods are savory soups and hearty dishes. Essentially any home cooked meal will do as there is an honesty that she can appreciate. One that contrasts sharply with her life of lies. :*Sorame has completed 148 missions: 46 D-rank, 30 C-rank, 19 B-rank, 32 A-rank, and 21 S-rank. *This is my second attempt at a unequivocal Uchiha. Yes, that means no Uzumaki lineage, no Senju calling card, not a drop of another powerful bloodline in sight. My first attempt I ended up removing after finding her to be uninspired. Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality